Firelight
by sexypancake
Summary: ZukoSokka Zuko admires Sokka from across the fire. Briefly, he remembers the end of the war and ponders the present.


**Firelight**

**By Sexy Pancake**

**Disclaimer:** Guh…why do we even bother with disclaimers anymore? Is anyone actually getting in trouble? It's a waste of time if you ask me. I do not own Avatar.

**Pairing:** Zuko/Sokka, very mild Aang/Katara

**Warnings:** Slash, no spoilers, major Zuko OOC, AU after the seizure of the North Pole, overactive authoress' imagination…, crappiness, shortness, unlengthness…XD!

**Firelight**

His eyes glittered like precious sapphire jewels in the dieing firelight. Slanted and exotic in shape, they would gaze at him silently from across the clearing in which they made camp.

His skin was the color of caramel, a rare treat found only in the deepest regions of the fire nation. He could personally attest, however, that the willowy teen's smooth arms, slender torso, toned stomach, and pouty lips all tasted far sweeter than even the rarest treat.

He was a master at knowing this person across the fire. Fire, the element in which he reigned, and yet the other seemed to more wholly posses.

Long, graceful arms stretched above their owner as he eased away the day's tension. The light of the fire glinted off the small golden hoops in his ears, a gift from his beloved flame.

As they sat across from each other, the fire in between them, memories of a foolish childhood seemed to melt away. Warm visions of the future and all the happiness they could bring each other a comfort in the cold night.

The watcher, golden eyed and smelling sweetly of ash and sandalwood, stood from his position on the far side of the fire and slowly, unhurriedly, walked over to the exotic being he was blessed to call his lover.

Sokka's eyes began to droop as the warmth of the fire steadily seeped through his bones, rendering him a willing victim to the impending sleep. He thought he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, but was too far gone to open them again once they had closed.

He sighed when he felt a strong arm wrap around his slim waist, preventing him from falling to his death into the fire. Leaning into the body beside him which amazingly always seemed to emit a comfortable, not quite like fire but oh-just-so-perfect, warmth Sokka sighed again as he felt himself float into the gentle embrace of sleep, rendering himself vulnerable to a completely different kind of fire.

Zuko huffed to himself, half annoyed with the water tribe teen, half adoring of his childlike innocence, and another half just plain content for the hell of it. He was content to hold someone in his arms who wasn't about to run away at the first notion of his tribe heritage, or cringe at the first sight of his scar. Sokka was that exact someone. His arm around the teen's waist tightened unconsciously.

The fire began to die in the makeshift pit before the lounging couple, and Zuko lazily raised his fingers, idly bending with half a thought to get them (more importantly his non-fire-bender companion) warm again.

The stars in the sky were abnormally bright above the clearing in which the two of them had set up camp. After many wasted years, the war was finally over: but not without many hardships. His own father, rotten in his soul and evil to the very core, had met his defeat at the hands of Aang.

Innocence had been lost during those tiring final months before the climactic defeat of those who were opposed to peace. Many lives had been lost, children whose hands had once held toys then held weapons and swords and were stained with the bloods of many. These were memories that could never be forgotten, no matter how much one wanted them to be.

And here they were, silent beneath the stars.

After his father's death, Zuko had made it his mission to right all of the wrongs and correct all of the mistakes that his people had foolishly made. He was sworn in as rightful King of the fire nation, his uncle right beside him as his own personal advisor. Things were never easy, and at times, Zuko felt as if everyone was once again his enemy. The Avatar, returned from his century-long sleep and having brought peace back to the land had become a world-wide known hero.

Zuko scowled at the thought that he was know an actual relative of the young man he respected to a fault, and yet felt annoyed by like no other. After the war, Aang and Sokka's sister Katara had finally united in marriage, making the bald monk Zuko's irritating little brother-in-law.

Continuing to scowl at the concept that he had long ago resigned himself to accept, Zuko shifted the slumbering teen, who was using his person as a full body pillow, closer and carefully laid them both out on the soft, woven quilt they had earlier laid out. It was rare these days when the two of them, more specifically Zuko, managed to get away from it all. His kingdom, his people, his duties and responsibilities… More often then naught, Zuko regretted his decision to take his father's place.

At times like this, however, when he was free to gaze at the gentle ease in his lover's face, Zuko remembered why it was all worth it. In order to keep the peace, sacrifices had to be made. And if he didn't rule, then what power-craving fire-flinging moron would? Could?

Pulling the warm, smaller body closer and securely tucking Sokka's head under his chin, Zuko silently breathed out a contented little moan as his muscles finally relaxed, and his suddenly heavy eyelids drifted close.

Sacrifices weren't really sacrifices, after all, as long as every night he got to hold Sokka by his side.

OMG END!

This was my first Avatar fic! Hooray for me!

Seriously guys, there is a major lack of this pairing here on Jeez, why are there always major shortages of the pairings that matter!11! (…or not, lol.)

La la la…I drew a little chibi picture of Zuko today. He was very cute, but then I decided to color him with very dull color pencils instead of inking him. Blah. I don't know what I was thinking. But he still looks cute and now I've taped the pic to my computer monitor! He protects me from the evil computer thingies that bad!

Please review! I'd love to here what you guys think! Tell me how much you love Zuko and Sokka!

chu


End file.
